In a number of materials, including materials that exhibit sharp phase transition characteristics, the electrical control of resistance is of much interest. Applications are numerous, including without limitation solid-state devices such as memory resistance, multi-stage memory, and neural circuits.
Oxides that display sharp phase transitions, such as VO2, are of particular interest in this regard, owing to their ability to manipulate conductance through an external bias at or near room temperature.